


Stop the clock

by Miss_Kitten



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and reader like each other, but none of them makes a move. Scott, Jean and Kurt take it upon themselves to get the pair together, inspiring a jealously in Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the clock

****

You noticed him immediately as Jean, Scott, Kurt, Jubilee and you were driving back to Xavier’s school from your little running out to the city. He was running in a mad pace, chewing some snack at the same time and only by having a power of time manipulation you were able to really see him.

Instantly, you took a liking in the silver haired boy. He looked as if he always had a good time, even despite an explosion, which threatened to take place any second now.

And, as you realized it, and that he was about to storm into the mansion, you decided to help him by slowing down the time. You were sure that with his super speed he would be able to take care of it just well.

Later on, when everyone was safe outside, you kept the distance, not wanting to be thanked for help. You never liked being a center of attention and so you hid behind Jean – your closest friend – as the five of you made sure about the rest of students’ wellbeing.

You learnt the stranger’s name then – Peter and that he came there to talk to Charles. He wanted to help with fighting the upcoming danger and, which was a kind of side mission, to speak to Erik.

Unfortunately, that was when all hell broke loose and none of you could think about anything else save for rescuing each other and saving the world from Apocalypse.

____

Many times during those few days you thought you wouldn’t make it. Many times you considered being straightforward to Peter and telling him that you liked him. Many times you wanted to simply hide and cry away your fear, feeling hopeless, but every time your mind wandered to Professor and somehow you were finding the strength to carry on. He needed you, all of you and every single one of you gave your best to free him from Apocalypse’s grasp.

But now, you were finally save from him. Erik, who once again found hope and managed to fight back his anger, along with Jean rebuilt the mansion and all of you could move there again.

Raven and Charles agreed to train you in combat, which you were happy about. After latest events you felt you needed it more than ever.

And Peter decided to stay in the school for a while. He didn’t tell Erik that he was his son, after all, deciding that it was best for now.

“Hey, Y/N,” a cheerful voice called from behind you out of sudden and you yelped.

“Peter, you can’t run around and startle people,” you scolded, glancing over your shoulder at him. He was leaning against counter as you were making yourself a supper.

“Sorry, can’t help it,” he shrugged, grinning and you felt your cheeks warming up. Since day one, you found yourself getting oddly bashful in his company. Jean noticed it, of course she did, and teased you about it on daily basis but you were ignoring her. You were pretty sure Peter didn’t like you that way.

“I’ll wait till you finish then,” he added after a second, sliding his palms into his jeans’ pockets and you nodded, unsure if your voice worked. He gave you one more grin before walking to a couch and sitting next to Kurt. You saw Scott snickering not-so-discretely and rolled your eyes.

When you were done with your meal, you went to your room to eat, while reading. You weren’t in a mood for hanging out with your friends.

_____

“We have to do something about it,” Scott declared and Jean nodded.

“But what? I tried to talk to Y/N, but she pretends she doesn’t care.”

“She’s blushing bright red around him, she does care,” Scott chuckled.

“And Peter is always where she is,” Kurt mused, crossing his legs as he made himself comfortable on the floor. The three were in Jean’s room, figuring how to get you and Peter to at least confess about your mutual liking.

“Can we set them on a date? Movie, walk or something like that?” Scott proposed, but Jean shook her head.

“Y/N won’t agree, she’s too shy. She can’t even speak aloud around him, it’s so adorable,” Jean smiled amused, remembering how flustered you always were when Peter came in your sight.

“I know!” Scott exclaimed, with a proud smile spreading his lips, “I will flirt with her and that will make Peter jealous. He will have to tell Y/N he likes her to get her. I’m a genius!”

“That’s a good idea, I think,” Kurt confirmed and Jean let out “mhmm” as an approval.

And so it was set. Scott was to perform it that evening when you and the rest would have a movie night.

____

You were struggling to make yourself comfortable as you were sitting on the couch between an end of furniture on your left and Scott on your right, who, much to your surprise, was very close to you.

Jean was sitting on his right, then Kurt and Peter took the armchair, while Jubilee sat on the floor. You were about to watch a movie, chosen by Jean as it was her turn now. You were expecting some sappy romance.

You shifted slightly, hoisting your right leg on your left one, seeking less contact with Scott’s thigh.

“Don’t run away from me, Y/N,” you heard Scott’s miserable voice and frowned, glaring at him. He was pouting, which would look funny if you had the slightest idea what he was up to, “I only want you to be close to me.”

“Scott, have you hit your head recently?” you asked annoyed.

“My head is fine, I’m losing my mind only around you,” he said and you were sure that he winked at you from behind his glasses.

Jean covered her mouth his her hand, trying to mute her giggle and Jubilee shot you an amused glance, smirking. You were confused. Why Scott was flirting with you, when he was hitting on Jean since they met? And why, for heaven’s sake, he was now sneaking his arm around your shoulders, looking at the screen as though nothing unusual was happening?

You knitted your brows and bit your lip, trying to act casual. Maybe if you ignored him, he would leave you alone? Maybe all you had to do was just deal with his weird behavior?

You tensed when he moved his body to be closer. God, he had the nerve!

“Y/N, have I told you how much I admire your power? Because I do, very much-“

“Scott, I’m trying to watch a movie here,” you interrupted, but he didn’t stop.

“and I just help but wonder would you ever use it to slow down the most beautiful moments in your life, like, you know, as kiss…” he finished with a smug grin, leaning his head towards you and you were about to say something when you felt a whiff of air in front of you and saw Peter standing above Scott with angry expression.

“Whatcha doing, man? What you think you’re doing, huh? She doesn’t want it, laser-boy, be nice and get away from Y/N,” he said in his usual fast manner and you raised your brows, glancing between Peter and Scott.

The latter only smiled, looking up with a challenge.

“Why? Can’t I be interested in Y/N? It’s not like she’s taken.”

“Maybe she’s not interested in you. Did you ask her that, Scotty? Did you make sure she likes you back? Cause I don’t think so. I think you’re putting some act here, and she’s too nice to slap you, but I can and I will, cause I like her more,” Peter confessed on a one breath and your jaw dropped a little as his words sunk in.

“Y-you like me?” you asked, your voice a bit higher because of your shocked state.

“Yeah,” Peter grinned at you, “I do and I think you’re the coolest ever.”

Your cheeks turned crimson as you gazed shyly at him, “I like you, too, Peter.”

His grin broadened, if it was even possible, and he offered you his hand, which you happily took.

“Sit with me, please?” he asked as he resumed his position in the armchair and you gladly settled onto his lap, resting your head on his shoulder, trying your very best to ignore the proud expression on Scott’s face and gleeful smiles on the rest’.

You let out a small noise of contentment when Peter’s arms came to envelop your waist and you only prayed for Hank or Charles not to come in. You weren’t sure if any of them would approve of it.

However, you could one thing to prolong the peaceful, sweet moment between you and Peter. You shifted in his embrace and looked into his eyes with a mischievous sparkles in yours and he immediately understood. He tipped his head and stopped for a brief moment, before you did your magic and he could tip lean his face in and brush his lips ever so gently against yours.

Time stood still, then. Quite literally.


End file.
